Inspection of an article which is secretly carried is one of basic purposes of inspection of a container using a machine. Cargos or dangerous articles which are not reported are secretly carried in the container to achieve the purpose of illegally obtaining profits, which is not only reflected in tax losses of the government due to the smuggling of the cargoes, but also may provide prohibited articles to criminal organizations and terrorist organizations thereby affecting social stability. Therefore, the problems of the articles which are secretly carried are of self-evident importance.
Automatic detection has become the current development trend of the security inspection technology. Radiation imaging achieves the purpose of non-invasive inspection by performing transmission imaging on cargos, a luggage etc., has currently been widely used in places such as airports, customs, railway stations and large gatherings etc., and is the most important means in the security inspection field of prohibited articles. In the process of inspection of the container, although an image of cargoes in the container has been obtained, the effect of manual judgment is unsatisfied since there is a wide variety of cargoes, image judgers have various experience levels and it is a low probability that smuggled articles exist. In a case that the current security situation is increasingly urgent and the problems of the security inspection of the container are prominent, a large number of images which are inspected using a machine require a lot of manpower investment for judgment of the images, and therefore automatic detection has become a hot issue attracting attention in the world.
However, in a case that the automatic detection means is not perfect, there is a lack of related effective means for the detection problems of such a non-specific category as “articles which are secretly carried”, and there is currently no targeted public literature.